You Make It Real
by smokinhottie
Summary: A story inspired by a song and wrote using a dream.


Criminal Minds

"You Make It Real"

Smokinhottie

Summary: Just some really sweetness featuring our favorite couple.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Criminal Minds Franchise. Sorry to disappoint. I don't own the song either. It's "You Make It Real" by James Morrison.

_So much craziness surrounding me  
So much going on, it gets hard to breathe  
When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me  
You make it real for me_

When I'm not sure about my priorities  
When I've lost site of where I'm meant to be  
Like holy water washing over me  
You make it real for me

Hotch woke in the dark of the night with a start. He was looking around the room to assure himself that everything was all right, when he felt a tickle on his leg. Still sleepy eyed, he gazed down to his chest and he felt the corner of his mouth turn up as he looked at the sight before him. Emily's dark raven hair flowed across his chest and down along his neck like a dark river against his white t-shirt. The warmth of her face on his chest matched the warmth in his heart as he watched her sleep peacefully.

_And I'm runnin to you, baby  
You are the only one who saved me  
That's why I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me_

He felt his own breathing even out and eventually match hers again as he lay in the dark. He sighed as all the tension left his body. Their recent case had left its emotional and physical mark each of them. He closed his eyes and couldn't stop the emotional rollercoaster as he replayed the case in his head. It had been especially brutal, but manageable. That was until she had been taken captive, and then it was game over. He held her tighter as he felt the helplessness slowly creap back into his heart. He couldn't imagine what could have happened to her and shook his head as if to rid the horrible thoughts from his mind.

_When my head is strong but my heart is weak  
I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty  
When I can't find the words  
You teach my heart to speak  
You make it real for me, yeah_

He forced himself to focus back on the present as he allowed his fingertips to travel up and down her spine drawing non-descript circular patterns in the soft fabric of her tank top. It struck him of how comfortable he was with this simple act of holding her and his fingers touching her skin. It had been a long time since he had someone he trusted enough to have this level of intimacy. She came into his life and made it worth living for again. After all had seemed lost, she made love real again for him.

_And I'm runnin to you, baby  
You are the only one who saved me  
That's why I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me_

Pale moonlight was coming through the wooden blinds and cascading upon her, as if it was hung in the sky to shine just for her. She was breath taking as he felt his heart swell to bursting in his chest. His eyes rested on the small patch of porcelain skin at her shoulder illuminated in the light. His fingers chose this for their final resting spot as he tenderly kissed her hair, breathing in the scent of cherry blossom from her shampoo.

_Everybody's talkin in words I don't understand  
You got to be the only one who knows just who I am  
You're shining in the distance, I hope I can make it through  
Cause the only place that I want to be  
Is right back home with you_

As his lips left her hair, she stirred and lifted her head to look around the room.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled her eyes finally coming to rest on him.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Hotch whispered soothingly as he put a hand to her cheek, his thumb gently stroking the delicate skin. She nodded and gazed at him with the most beautiful eyes he'd ever known. The slight grin that graced her features said nothing but everything as she softly captured his lips with hers. She soon settled against his chest and her even breathing told him that she had returned to her dreams.

_I guess there's so much more I have to learn  
But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn  
You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can learn  
You make it real for me_

His life had so much more meaning in it now that she had become a part of it. He wasn't living for just him anymore. She was his saving grace and downfall all wrapped up into one. Hotch realized as he slowly drifted off to sleep, that no matter where their journeys took them, that right here wrapped in her arms, would always be his favorite destination. He belonged here.

_And I'm runnin to you, baby  
You are the only one who saved me  
That's why I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me  
Yes, you do, you make it real for me_


End file.
